Rainbow Bouquets And Mayday Parades
by BloodyLastWords
Summary: Spike likes Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash might like Spike. He wants to tell her, but romance isn't exactly his area of expertise. Flowers are a safe bet... right?


"Faster, Spike! Faster!" A cyan Pegasus called out to the dragon flying above her.

"But Rainbow, I'm trying my-"

"No excuses!"

"Erg… There! I did it! A perfect barrel roll! Can I rest now?" Spike had been performing aerial feats all afternoon with Rainbow Dash, and he was worn out.

"Good work, Spike. I knew you could do it! You can take a break." She patted the spot next to her on the cloud she was sitting on.

It was Friday. The day that had been designated as flight training day for the previous four months since Spike had grown in his wings. Rainbow Dash had immediately jumped on the opportunity to teach the dragon how to fly, seeking to not only help him, but improve her own coaching abilities as well. However, what started as rigorous training exercises eventually evolved into enjoyable afternoons together as the friendship grew stronger.

Unbeknownst to the Pegasus, Spike had been developing feelings for the athletic mare. Throughout the time they've spent together, he realized not only all the similarities they shared, but also their differences that served only to complement each other further. She was bold, brash and beautiful. He was easy-going, reserved, and had grown into quite a handsome specimen himself, roughly the size of a young stallion. It was a perfect match… to him at least.

Either way, he was more than happy to have her friendship.

"So, Rainbow? How's my overall progress coming along? With flying, I mean." Spike laid his back against the comfortable cloud surface that he and Rainbow were sharing.

"Honestly? You're doing awesome! I mean, you've been flying for a few months and you're already WAY better than half the Pegasus ponies I know!" Her face was adorned with a proud smile.

"You really think so?"

"Definitely!"

"Well, awesomeness is just a side effect of being a dragon," He said with a snicker, earning one in return from his friend.

"Sure, sure. So you're just born with awesomeness, then?"

"What can I say? It's just part of the dragon job description. It's right up there with being a girl magnet. It's a full-time job!" His mock seriousness caused them both to break out in laughter.

"Oh, yeah? I'm sure you're just beating 'em off with sticks!" Their laughter finally died down, allowing normal conversation to resume.

"So, Spike… Are there any ponies you have your eyes on?"

His face flushed red. _Should I tell her how I feel? Or is there too much at stake?! _He mulled over his thoughts for a few seconds before responding. "Well, umm, maybe. Kinda… I don't know. Why do you ask?" He chuckled to himself nervously, proud of his diversion of the awkward question.

_Wait… Why did I ask? _It was Rainbow's turn to question her thoughts. It was no great secret that Spike had grown into a very attractive young dragon, and also that half the mares in Ponyville would jump at the chance to be with him. She's never had an interest in romance before, though. "Eh, just curiosity I suppose." She swatted a stray bead of sweat from her brow.

"Well, it's complicated. Romance isn't exactly my area of expertise. But, there is a mare I like, I guess.

"Right there with ya, man. But, I will tell you one thing I know about love."

"What's that?"

"When you like someone, don't wait. Tell them the first chance you get, or it's gonna be too late." The pair looked into each other's eyes for a brief moment, before bursting into laughter once more.

"Whoa! Did I actually here wisdom come out of your mouth?! Ha!"

"Wow, I have no idea where that came from!"

The two friends continued to laugh for a few minutes before it finally died down.

"Well, it's getting late. I should probably head home. You know how Twilight gets when I'm late." The dragon stood up from the cloud surface, extending a claw to help Rainbow up as well.

"Oh, trust me, I understand. Unhappy Twilight is scary. Well, I'll see you later, Spike." Without thinking about it, the two gripped each other in an amorous hug.

Backing away awkwardly, Spike turned his gaze to his shuffling feet. "He-he, umm, bye Dash."

"Yea, uh, see you around, Spike." Face blushing, she turned around and soared away at light speed, leaving Spike to return to his own home.

"Twilight!"

The lavender unicorn jumped from her seat on the living room couch as her dragon assistant bulldozed through the front door in panic.

"Spike? What's wrong?!"

"I have a problem!" He took a seat next to the unicorn, attempting to catch his breath. He had been flying full speed the entire distance back to the library.

"A problem?" Twilight was perplexed as to what could be wrong. _Heavy panting, eyes wide with panic… this could be serious! "_What is it, Spike? How can I help?"

"Well, it's uhh, kinda awkward to talk about…" A blush seared his cheeks.

_Oh Celestia… It couldn't be THAT kind of problem could it? I thought Fluttershy already had the talk with him… No, I'm sure it's completely innocent! _Twilight was able to resume regular breathing after calming herself down.

"… and, well, it involves Rainbow Dash."

Her thoughts went on a carnival ride. _Oh no… Please don't tell me that he… and Rainbow... Did they? Is that what they've been doing every Friday?! *gasp* What if she's pregnant, and he's coming to me for advice? What do I say?! Oh Spike…_

Twilight's face was frozen in a look of disbelief, staring into the distance as her thoughts were commanding full attention from every part of her mind. With the sound of a dragon's fingers snapping by her ear, she was able to return to the real world. "Okay, Spike. Be calm. I understand this is difficult, but I promise you and Rainbow will have my full support and help with whatever you need!" She leaned over and locked him in a tight hug.

"Umm, thanks Twi. This crush I have on her is really taking a toll on me. I'm not even sure how to tell her!"

"Crush?" Her left eye twitched involuntarily.

"Well yea, it started awhile back, and the more time we spent together, the more I liked her. What did you think I was talking about?"

"Umm, well, never mind that. But that's great! Rainbow is wonderful mare." She gave Spike a heartwarming smile, whilst taking her thoughts down from red alert.

"I know! She's everything I could ever want. But that's the problem. I don't know how to approach someone with her… awesomeness! Like, when's the right moment?"

Twilight took a quick moment to glance over Spike. He had grown up. He was a handsome young drake, and he was falling in love. She was proud.

"Spike, you're pretty awesome yourself, so don't for a second doubt yourself. Anybody would be fortunate to have you. But, I'm gonna give you some advice I learned once."

"What is it?"

"If you keep waiting for the right moment to happen, it never will. You're going to have to _make _it happen."

"Make it happen?"

"Yes. If you keep waiting, it's gonna be too late. And I'm sure you don't want to have to see Rainbow with someone else, do you?"

"No way!" Those words settled it. He knew what he had to. "Hey, Twilight? What time does the flower stand close?"

Spike was browsing through the vast selection of floral gifts at Roseluck's stand. He wasn't sure if flowers were exactly Rainbow's thing, but it seemed like a safe bet.

"Do you need any help?" Roseluck questioned a cheery grin upon her face.

"Well, I suppose I do," Spike replied, glancing from flower to flower. "I'm trying to pick out a bouquet for a very special mare. I'm just not sure what to choose!"

"Well, flowers are definitely an excellent way to win over a mare! How about you tell me what makes her so special, and we can go from there."

"Alright, that sounds good." _What does make her special? There's so much! _ "Well, for starters, she's got a fiery personality that just, like, grows on you. But she also has a kind of natural charm that's impossible to resist!"

"Hmm…" Roseluck glanced around her stall for a moment before bringing out a fiery orange flower and a green one as well. "Well, I think this Marigold and Zinnia would perfectly match the fire and charm you love."

"Yea, those would be awesome!" _Let's see, what else do I like? _ "I also love her bright outlook on everything. No matter what's going on, she always makes me smile and brings out the best in everything."

"Oh, that's sweet, Spike." She gave the young dragon a sweet smile, and brought out a yellow flower this time. "This daffodil is just right!"

"That will be great! But, you know, although she has a tough, proud exterior, she has a very sweet and vulnerable side to her as well. It's very endearing."

The floral seller rummaged through her merchandise and set out an indigo shaded tulip and a delicate blue snapdragon. "I think these should do nicely!"

"Thanks, Roseluck. But there's also the simplest reason of all that I like her. She's beautiful. She doesn't have to wear makeup, or spend hours in the bathroom to enhance her appearance. She has a natural prettiness."

"Well in that case, this Violet is what you need!" She put the flower with the others that had been chosen for the bouquet. "Is that it, Spike?"

"Actually, there's one last flower I need. A rose!" Spike picked out a perfect, red rose and placed it with the other flowers. "Twilight once said that the rose represents true love and passion. And, to be honest, I believe I'm falling in love with Rainbow Dash!"

"Well, Spike. Rainbow is one lucky mare." She gave him a compassionate smile and a quick wink.

Spike felt his cheeks burn at the compliment. "Thanks so much for all your help!" Spike handed over the appropriate amount of bits and wrapped up the special bouquet. "Wish me luck!"

With that, Spike took a running start and took off into the air. It was time to make the moment happen, and win the mare he loved!

Hopefully…

_Okay, this is it. _Spike firmly rapped on the front door of Rainbow's cloud home, gently grasping the bouquet in his free hand.

A series of banging, crashing and other noises went on inside before a cyan blue pony peaked outside the door. "Whoa, who is- Hey! Spike! What you doing here?"

_Now or never! _"I LOVE YOU!" …_Crap! That was not as subtle as I hoped. _

Rainbow's face was a blank stare, perfectly combing the look of being surprised and confused.

_Oh, no! What have I done?! I have to do something… The flowers! _"Umm, I brought you these flowers!" He held out the bouquet to the cyan Pegasus, which caused her to snap out of her trance.

"Umm, Spike?" Her gaze traveled between the dragon and the flowers he was holding out.

"I wasn't really sure if you like flowers or anything, but it seemed like a good idea…"

"Spike?"

"…I can totally return them if you don't like them..."

"Spike!"

"…I think I have the receipt still, so umm, you know, it shouldn't be a problem-"

"SPIKE!"

The dragon suddenly snapped out of his nervous ramble, noticing the Pegasus that was staring him right in the eyes.

"Umm… yea, Rainbow?"

He closed his eyes and held his breath, awaiting the response from the mare he loved. He suddenly felt the bouquet swiftly removed from his hand, followed by a pair of wings and hooves wrapping around his back, and a pony nuzzling his cheek.

"Spike, I love the flowers!" Rainbow stepped back from the dragon, and eyed the bouquet. "I mean, don't get me wrong, flowers aren't really my thing, but I love these ones." She gave him the most adorable smile she had.

"R-Really?" Spike questioned, with a hint of disbelief in his voice.

"Really. You know why? Because someone, some dragon that I love gave them to me." She quickly wrapped him in another hug. "That and I've never seen a rainbow-colored flower bouquet before!"

The realization struck. The flowers he had picked out, one by one made up the color of the rainbow. Red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo and violet. Talk about ironic.

"Spike, this is probably, like, the sweetest, most awesome thing anyone's ever done for me."

"Well, I told the flower pony that I was buying flower for a very special mare that I cared a lot about, and that only something super special would do." Spike noticed her cheeks growing a shade of crimson as he spoke. "So, I picked out a flower for everything I love about you. And, I guess, according to these flowers, I love everything that makes you, you."

"Umm, Spike?"

"Yes, Dash?"

"That was the most romantic thing I've ever heard." She stood up on her back legs and wrapper her wings behind his head, looking him right in the eye. "But, please, this would have been so much simpler and faster if you just asked me out."

She gave the dragon and playful smirk, and before he could respond, she pushed her lips right against his. Everything about the moment felt perfect.

After a few seconds of gentle kissing, Spike felt her tongue push its way into his mouth, and entwine with his own.

"Whoa, you move fast." Spike chuckled slightly, breaking the kiss for a moment.

"He-he, did you expect anything less?" She quickly gripped his claw, and led him through the front door. "Come on, Spike. If you're gonna be with me, you're gonna get used to moving fast!" She turned around with a suggestive glance and delivered a heart-stopping wink at her dragon as she led him to her room.

_Oh, Twilight's gonna love hearing about what her advice led to…_


End file.
